


maternal

by Scarletfishlady



Category: One Piece
Genre: Breastfeeding, Genderbending, Genderswap, Lactation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfishlady/pseuds/Scarletfishlady
Summary: A weird little fanfic I thought up. I like Fisher Tiger because of how badass he is, and I find his voice sexy. I thought up a genderbent version of him and that lead me to think about female!Fisher Tiger having maternal feelings for Koala, leading me to write this story.The breastfeeding in this story is not supposed to be sexual.
Relationships: Koala & Fisher Tiger
Kudos: 7





	maternal

Koala sobbed quietly as she wrapped the blanket tighter around her. It was late at night, but she couldn’t sleep. A hot, stinging sensation emanated from the mark of the sun Fisher Tiger had branded onto her and it would take at least a few days before the pain would start fading, according to Aladin.  
Other sensations kept her awake as well. Koala’s belly gnawed with hunger; her last meal had been almost a day ago and it wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy a growing child.  
“Mother” she thought. When she and her mother finally reunite there would be food, so much delicious food and she would stuff herself like she never had been able to for years.  
To distract herself from her grumbling stomach she held tightly onto the giant seabream fishwoman beside her.  
Fisher Tiger slept on her back. Fisher’s body felt invitingly warm against her cold hands and Koala could almost pretend she was with her mother again. She moved herself on top of the fishwoman, curling into a fetal position. Tiny hands roamed a vast expanse of hot skin, exploring soft armpits and over a massive bosom. While seeking more warmth, Koala put her cheek against a breast and felt delighted over how soft it felt. Suddenly, an idea crept into her head.  
She reached into Fisher’s bikini top, moving it aside until the outline of a nipple came into view. Koala brought her mouth around it and suckled carefully for a moment.  
After several minutes she could feel a drop of milk land on her tongue. It tasted so delicious that Koala happily dozed off, satisfied at last.

The next day, Koala awoke alone in bed. She took a deep yawn before closing her mouth in guilty shock after remembering the events last night.  
Fisher was not her mother and she was worried about what would happen if what she did was found out. Hopefully, it wouldn’t.  
Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door.  
“Koala?” said a stern female voice from outside.  
Frozen with fear, Koala hid under the blanket and tried desperately to not make a sound.  
“It’s alright if you don’t want to talk about it, but I just want to say that I am not angry at you.”  
“P-p-please forgive me! I-I can make it up to you! I’ll clean and scrub and- “  
Fisher Tiger opened the door and strode inside, her face looking not angry but worried.  
“There is nothing to apologize for.” She said, her voice gentle and understanding as she sat down on the bed.  
Koala sobbed as she explained herself:  
“I-I was so hu-hungry, you re-remind me of mom and-“she said before burying her face deep into the mattress out of guilt and shame.  
“There, there. You have nothing to be ashamed of. We should have fed you better. If it makes you feel better you can keep doing that, I don’t mind at all.”

“Really”? The news sounded too good to be true. At first Koala thought she misheard and asked again. Fisher smiled and let her long coat fall to the floor, followed by her bikini top. 

“What’s going on?” asked Arlong angrily. He and dozens of other sun pirates stood outside the door, waiting impatiently for their captain to come outside. They were very confused by her behavior. For almost a week, she and the human child had gone inside her cabin and stayed there for at least half an hour. None of them had an idea of what happened inside, except for Aladin and Jinbe. They were the only ones Fisher trusted to keep the secret.

Koala drank to her heart’s content, happy as could be while filling her belly with delicious milk. The first time Fisher allowed her to feed she could only draw out small trickles at a time, but after a few days the trickles grew into a steady stream of liquid that left her as sated as after finishing a hearty meal.  
Fisher Tiger looked at Koala adoringly, her heart filled with love and tenderness for the little human girl as she gently stroked the child’s soft brown hair.


End file.
